


One Of Those Days

by applepals



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepals/pseuds/applepals
Summary: The time had come for Usopp's inner demons to make their rounds again.





	One Of Those Days

It was one of those days.

Usopp had desperately wished upon the stars and pleaded to the sea for those days to not ever show their ugly faces again but he knew that deep down they would never, ever leave him at peace. After a few good days filled with cheer bad ones were sure to follow filled with misery.

Insecurities slithered their way into his heart. Thoughts of doubt clouded his mind and the feeling of being a burden was suffocating; hitched breaths were all that he could let out. Despair had become a familiar but unwanted visitor.

Tears free flowed down his face, not having the strength to hold them back. As he wallowed in self-pity the only thing keeping Usopp afloat and not diving into the deep end was knowing that his friends would soon come and save him from himself.

It was just one of those days...

**Author's Note:**

> Usopp had been on my mind for a while now so I wrote this out on a whim in the middle of the night while thinking about him. Thank you for reading!


End file.
